1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication set for connection to a communication line such as a telephone line, the communication set comprising line condition detection means and a rectifier circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication set of this type generally forming part of a telephone set is known from Philips Semiconductors User Manual ETT/AN93017. The known communication set is suitable for connection to a telephone line and comprises means for detecting so-called communication line conditions, among which the function of ringing signal detection by which the communication set detects whether a ringing signal is present on the telephone line by measuring a voltage on the telephone line. If a ringing signal is present, a sound source is activated which makes it clear to the subscriber that somebody tries to call him/her. Such a communication set also includes a rectifier circuit for providing in general that an internal supply voltage is derived from the voltage on the telephone line.
It is a drawback of the known communication set that the means for detecting the communication line conditions proportionally need a large number of hardware components and elements for detecting a number of line conditions that is often limited.